User blog:Mochizou/Nonexistent
WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT June 2015. The calamity has begun. Students are dying and the death toll is rising. In a desperate attempt to stop the calamity, Class 3 has chosen to not only deny Ash's existence but also Kieran's. Will it prove effective remains a question. Extra.'episode 6.'Nonexistent Ash's Home Kieran: '''So, Lizzy and the others are hoping that by ignoring us both, it will help stop the calamity? '''Ash: '''It's a desperate attempt. '''Kieran: Will it work? Ash: '''Only time will tell. '''Kieran: '''Why was I never told about the rules? '''Ash: Well, for one you had already spoken to me. That made it difficult for them to broach the subject with you. Kieran: Were you the one who wrote "Who is dead?" on your desk. Ash: '''Yes. I know that I'm not dead. So I wanted to ask who is. That's all it was. '''Kieran: '''Do you know who it is? '''Ash: '''Well.... ''Their conversation is interrupted by the arrival of Ash's mother. '' ''APRIL 2015'' '''Ash: '''I don't want to. If I said that, would you not do it? '''Sarah: Well, of course you have every right to refuse. However, if the calamity begins... Ash: I understand Tori: '''Excuse me, what will the teachers outside of Class 3 do? '''Sarah: '''They will cooperate to the best of their ability. However, you should not discuss this matter. '''Yazzy: Not even to our families? Sarah: The rules dictate that we must not speak of it. MAY 1st 2015 Cam: I thought it wasn't going to happen this year. At the opening ceremony, we had the perfect number of desks. Lizzy: '''I know that, but we were short a desk once the new student came. '''Cam: Are you saying that it can start a month late? Damian: '''Looks that way. So then.... '''Cam: '''By the way, you checked him out, right? How'd it go? '''Lizzy: I honestly don't think it's him. Cam: 'How do you know? '''Lizzy: '''He never lived in Yumeyuna. He has no siblings. And his hands weren't cold. Still.... ''Sitting in the corner of the classroom is Ash who by this point is now being ignored by the rest of the class. ''PRESENT '' Outside, Ash and Kieran are walking when Ash stops and removes her eye patch. '''Ash: '''I showed you this once before didn't I? i lost my eye when I was four. It developed a tumour. I woke up one day and it was gone. My mom said an artificial eye wouldn't be attractive, so she made a special one for me. '''Kieran: '''You don't have to hide it. Ash, I think your eye is beautiful. '''Ash: '''They say I almost died during my surgery. I can sort of vaguely remember what happened that day. '''Kieran: '''You mean like a near-death experience? '''Ash: Death isn't kind. Death leaves a person alone. It's no different from life. We're all alone. Including you. Starting tomorrow, we're two of a kind. Welcome to the club, Kieran. Ash leaves to go back home. At home, Kieran receives a call form his Dad. Dad: '''Man! India is scorching. '''Kieran: '''What's wrong with you? '''Dad: '''Whay do you mean by that? '''Kieran: '''If you're worried about my health, I'm fine. Hey Dad, did mom ever talk to you about her memories of high school? '''Dad: '''Huh? Where did this come from. '''Kieran: '''Mom was in Class 3 in 10th grade too, right? Anything come to mind? '''Dad: Hmmm....Nope! Kieran sighs in disappointment Kieran: Nothing at all? Dad: Well, I'm sure she told me a few things....So, Ritsuko was in Class 3, you say? Anyway, how does it feel to be back after um...uh... Kieran: A year and a half? This is my first time coming here Dad: Huh? I'm not sure of that... The call begins to break up Dad: 'Oh, yeah. Yes, you're right. My mistake, hey, you're breaking up. ''The call cuts off due to lack of signal. Kieran is left to ponder his fathers words At school the next day, Kieran begins to feel the full effect of being ignored. However, he takes solace in the fact that he is still able to talk to Ash. As the days pass, the two grow closer. Kieran soon turns 16 and begins to accept his nonexistence. School Library '''Ash: '''Which one is your mom? '''Kieran: '''Uh, this one '''Ash: '''Ritsuko, huh? I see, that's nice. '''Kieran: By the way, is their homeroom teacher.... Ash: 'She sure looked different back then. ''Karen enters the library '''Karen: '''Oh, there are two of you here today? '''Ash: There are two nonexistent people here now. Karen: '''So I see. Do you understand the situation now, Kieran? '''Kieran: '''I guess I do, I'm still finding it hard to wrap my head around it though. '''Karen: '''That's understandable. But it's true, no question now. This phenomenon is truly happening in this town, in this school. '''Kieran: '''So, according to that picture, you were Class 3's homeroom teacher, 30 years ago weren't you? And that's how you knew my mother? '''Karen: That's right. Kieran: '''Then you're not going to get into trouble with the class if you don't ignore us, are you? '''Karen: '''I have no connection to your class at this time. I'm in a safe position, you might say. '''Kieran: '''Then who is it that's in danger? '''Karen: The students of Class 3 and their families, within two degrees of separation an they must live in Yumeyuna. 'Kieran: '''Two degrees would mean parents, grandparents and siblings? If they have to be living in Yumeyuna, does that mean that anyone that leaves town would be safe? '''Karen: '''Yes, think of it like a cell phone signal that starts going out of range. '''Kieran: '''Why do you stay here then? '''Karen: '''I never meant to harm anyone. Never...It seems silly to think that way now, but that ended up being the trigger, which opened the door to death. I was responsible for that. That's the reason I remain here at this school, but as a librarian, not a teacher. I suppose I was just running away from it all. '''Kieran: '''Running away? '''Karen: '''Half of me was crushed by guilt, but the other half was ruled by fear. Fear that I might be the next to die. So, I ran away. '''Kieran: '''Have teachers died, too? '''Karen: '''Only homeroom teachers. '''Kieran: '''Excuse me, was the Hikari who died thirty years ago a boy or a girl? '''Karen: '''A boy. His surname was Yumeyuna, like this town. His full name was Hikari Yumeyuna. One night in May, his house burned down. The whole family died. '''Kieran: '''Did you see the photo the dead Hikari appeared in? Did you get one? '''Karen: '''Yes, I did. However, it terrified me, so I destroyed it. '''Kieran: '''Is it true when they say that school records get altered? '''Karen: '''It's true. ''Karen hands Kieran a folder she pulled out from the drawer. 'Karen: '''This holds copies of all class rosters. 30 years worth from 1985 to present. The people with a red "X" by their name are the ones who died that year. ''The trio head over to the table to sit and read the rosters 'Karen: '''Look at the roster from two years ago. See the name written at the bottom? '''Kieran: '''Yeah. '''Karen: '''She was the dead person that year. '''Kieran: '''So what you're saying is, seven people died in 2013? That's not many is it? '''Karen: '''Because the plan to make one person nonexistent worked. After the students implemented the procedure, nobody else died. However, shortly after the second term began, the student they chose to not exist ended up renouncing the role. Breaking under the pressure and isolation, he demanded that he existed and everyone treat him accordingly. '''Ash: '''And so it began.... '''Karen: '''The deceased in 2013 was named Annie Asakura. But she was originally a student in the 2010 class. However, I've checked the official records for 2013 and her name was not on the roster. '''Kieran: '''It wasn't? '''Karen: '''As I recall, her name was on the 2013 roster. But there was no record of her having attended in 2010. It had disappeared. '''Kieran: '''Both the name and the "X"? '''Karen: '''Both yes, as you can see, when the phenomenon is active, checking records in pointless. '''Kieran: '''And people's memories, they're altered too, aren't they? '''Karen: '''Exactly. Then at the end of they year, when the deceased disappears after graduation, the records revert to their original state, ultimately revealing the extra student. In addition, all memories of the deceased are lost. All is forgotten. It doesn't make any sense. '''Kieran: '''The records and the memories go back to normal? '''Karen: '''I cannot comprehend the logic behind it. I've given up trying. There's only one countermeasure that seems effective: denying the existentence of someone in the class. '''Kieran: '''What's the countermeasure's success rate? '''Karen: '''About fifty percent. Some years it works perfectly and others it fails completely. Some years it's clear why it failed, others it makes no sense. You can't predict it. I don't believe it's a curse. There is no malice, none at all, to be found. It occours naturally. '''Kieran: '''Then will having two nonexistent students prove more effective? '''Karen: '''I can't say. There are almost no instances of the calamity stopping midyear. '''Kieran: '''Really? '''Ash: '''Your aunt was Class 3's homeroom teacher in 2013? '''Kieran: '''Oh, you're right '''Karen: '''That young lady has been through a great deal already. To make her the homeroom teacher after so little time... that's all for today '''Kieran: '''One last thing. Was 1999, sixteen years ago, a year when it happened? '''Karen: '''1999? I believe it was. '''Kieran: '''I see, I thought that might be the case. '''Karen: '''Oh right, that was Sarah's year, wasn't it? So you mean, Ritsuko was in Yumeyuna then? '''Kieran: '''She was, she came here to have me, and stay with her family for a while. '''Karen: '''So she died in this town... Now I see. ''Kieran's home 'Sarah: '''I'm sorry, I've not said more about it before. '''Kieran: '''So my mom was part of the calamity that year? '''Sarah: '''I think so, I'm not sure. I think it stopped midway. '''Kieran: '''What do you mean? How was it stopped? '''Sarah: '''I can't remember. I think something may have happened during summer break...I can't remember waht though. I'm sorry Kieran. ''It was now July 2015, the calamity seemed to be over. As classes began, Sarah walks slowly into the classroom carrying her handbag. She places it on the table with a large thud. 'Sarah: '''I'm sorry class, Today, I must apologise to you all. But I have to...I have done my utmost so that all of you could....so all of you- you could all graduate in good health next spring. I did everything I could to make that happen for all of you. But unfortuately, everything that oocurs from now on is for all of you to deal with together. Once all of this has started, I don't know if any amount of struggling will do any good for any of you at all. I don't know...You can't expect me to understand. But I believe it is futile to speak of such things now. I don't know what to do! This is my only choice! ''Sarah removes a large knife from her bag, ready to use it. To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts